1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to archery, and more particularly to a support device which clips to the nock of a loaded arrow, allowing a hunter to release his grip on the bow while awaiting the approach of game.
2. Description of the Related Art
The archery art includes several devices which provide an archer some relief from the fatigue of continually gripping his bow while hunting or awaiting the approach of wild game. Such devices include: (1) holsters which hang from the archer's belt and which receive the lower tip of the bow, thus supporting the weight of the bow and arrow; (2) racks which attach to the archer's tree stand or the like and hold a loaded bow; and (3) slings which attach to the bow and pass over the archer's shoulder, thus supporting the weight of the bow. While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, none allow the archer to completely release his grasp of the bow and yet maintain the bow at a ready position requiring minimal movement to regrasp it when wild game should appear.